


Sometimes Things Happen In An Extraordinary Manner

by The_Obscurity



Series: in a most extraordinary manner [1]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Carol (2015) RPF, Ocean's 8 (2018) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbian Character, Love Confessions, My First Smut, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, POV Lesbian Character, Pining, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obscurity/pseuds/The_Obscurity
Summary: Sometimes in life things happen in the most extraordinary manner, at times when we expect it the least  something happens that changes the entire course of our lives. This could be winning the lottery, finding out about the death of a loved one, a job promotion or even meeting the right person at the right time.Meeting her was one of these extraordinary somethings that I had heard people talking about my whole life but had never really understood until now.And I became extraordinary because she was extraordinary, and the planets brilliance comes from the sun.
Relationships: Cate Blanchett/Original Female Character(s), Cate Blanchett/Reader
Series: in a most extraordinary manner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119458
Kudos: 14





	Sometimes Things Happen In An Extraordinary Manner

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is my first rpf and im honestly a little nervous about it. anyway lets dive right in.

Summer Sundays, Aunt Olivia had told me when I first arrived, were for family. It was a rule that she enforced most stringently and it was for this reason that it came as such a surprise when she announced over breakfast that we would be having a guest for dinner that night. In the 4 years that I had been living with them I had seen her turn down many a invitation, sometimes to her detriment (although these worth keeping around understood her stance.) 

I had spent the day wondering, who – or what, could be important enough for her to bend this rule, this law that she lived by. It wasn’t until she mentioned that this particular friend was going through a rather difficult divorce that I understood. Above all, Aunt Olivia believes that no one should have to be alone in tough times. 

Cate; for that was her friend’s name; she told me had been with her husband for almost twenty years and had recently; with no explanation; filed for a divorce. And Aunt Olivia, considering her something akin to a sister (despite the six years since they had last seen each other) had taken it upon herself to welcome Cate into her home.


End file.
